Windwitch
* '' AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Ventobruxa" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Windwitch" ( Windo Witchi) is an archetype of female WIND Spellcaster-Type monsters used by Rin in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Design The members of the archetype follow the naming pattern "Windwitch - relating to ice or cold + Bell". Visually, all of them have a big bell somewhere on their bodies as accessories. The Main Deck monsters shown so far have the appearance of either a stereotypical magical girl (Glass Bell and Ice Bell) or a literal bell (Snow Bell). The Extra Deck monsters, on the other hand, have appearances consisting of a mixture between a jet-like figure and a bell, all with a feminine appearance. Estilo De Jogo The "Windwitch" monsters focus on a burn strategy. Their effects also have restrictions based on the WIND Attribute, similar to the "Speedroid" archetype, which, combined with the fact that not only are both archetypes geared towards Synchro Summoning, but the anime users of both archetypes had a very strong connection, implies that Windwitches are designed to be an engine that can be teched into a "Speedroid" Deck and vice-versa. In the anime, the high-Level monsters can copy the effects of monsters in the Graveyard, allowing the user to keep indirectly reactivating the burn effects. The real life versions instead have "Winter Bell" focuses on swarming and burn tactic, while the effect "Crystal Bell" is toned down to user's turn only but also capable of copying the monster's name. Cards Recomendados Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Windwitch - Ice Bell * Fusion Parasite * Speedroid Terrortop * Speedroid Taketomborg * The Tricky Monstros Reguladores * Windwitch - Glass Bell * Windwitch - Snow Bell * Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke * Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice Monstros Pêndulo * Majespecter Cat - Nekomata * Majespecter Crow - Yata * Majespecter Fox - Kyubi * Majespecter Raccoon - Bunbuku * Majespecter Toad - Ogama Monstros de Fusão * Windwitch - Crystal Bell * Millennium-Eyes Restrict * Supreme Arcanite Magician * Invoked Raidjin Monstros Sincro * Windwitch - Winter Bell * Arcanite Magician * Clearwing Fast Dragon * Clear Wing Synchro Dragon * Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon * Hi-Speedroid Kendama * Stardust Dragon Magias * Majespecter Storm * Majespecter Cyclone * Miracle Synchro Fusion * One for One * Shrine of Mist Valley * Ultra Polymerization * Wonder Wand Armadilhas * Majespecter Tempest * Majespecter Tornado * Just Desserts * Secret Barrel Listas Oficiais De Deck "Performapal Sky Magician" + "Windwitch" Deck Monstros de Efeito * Performapal Revue Dancer x2 * Performapal Sky Magician x3 * Performapal Sky Pupil x3 * Windwitch - Glass Bell x3 * Windwitch - Ice Bell x3 * Windwitch - Snow Bell Monstros Pêndulo * Performapal Parrotrio x3 * Performapal Skullcrobat Joker Monstros de Fusão * Windwitch - Crystal Bell x2 Monstros Sincro * Clear Wing Fast Dragon * Clear Wing Synchro Dragon * Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Windwitch - Winter Bell x2 Monstros Xyz * Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer * Daigusto Emeral * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack * Muzurhythm the String Djinn * Number 11: Big Eye * The Phantom Knights of Break Sword Magias * Different Dimension Gate * Harpie's Feather Duster * Magician's Left Hand x3 * Magician's Restage x3 * Magician's Right Hand x3 * Monster Reborn * Ultra Polymerization x2 * Z-ONE Armadilhas * Call of the Haunted x3 * Magical Hats * Performapal Pinch Helper x2 Categoria:Arquétipos